


Midnight Meetings

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Quinntana Week Day Five- Chance Meetings and Coincidences. Quinn and Santana wanted to be alone for New Year’s Eve but fate seems to have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Through 3x9 Extraordinary Merry Christmas

The night was cold as Quinn climbed up the bleachers of the football stadium. It had been a long time since she’d come here to think and it was usually a good place to be alone. However, it seemed someone else had the same idea. “Hey, Santana.”

“Really?” Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn sat down next to her. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to think.” Quinn wrapped the blanket she had brought with her around her shoulders. “I expected to have the place to myself. Not only is it close to midnight but it’s New Year’s Eve. Aren’t there a ton of parties you should be at?”

“Not really in a party mood,” Santana grumbled.

“Oh, are you missing Brittany?” Quinn teased, quickly sobering at the glare Santana sent her. “Sorry. I thought things we’re going well with you guys. I mean, there are no more secrets.”

“Yeah, no more secrets.” Santana laughed harshly. “My life should be just perfect now that all of my personal business is out there for everyone to know.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant it’s better than last year. There’s no dating other people and being miserable without each other.” Quinn looked closely at Santana. Something was wrong with her but Quinn knew better than to try and force it out of her. Santana was so incredibly stubborn.

“Yeah.” Santana sighed. “Can I tell you something without you blabbing it to anyone?”

“Of course.” Quinn reached out and took her hand, squeezing tightly.

“Brittany and I broke up,” Santana said with a clenched jaw, looking forward.

“What? When? Why?” Quinn couldn’t believe it. It had seemed like they had really been in love.

“I believe you forgot how and where.”

“Santana, seriously. What happened?” Quinn asked.

“It- Things just didn’t feel right anymore. We worked so hard to be together and that’s what it became. Work. And stress and worry.” Santana shook her head. “I think we missed our chance. We- I wasted so much time being afraid. By the time I got my act together, it was too late.”

“I’m sorry, Santana.” Quinn didn’t know what else to say. Santana didn’t seem to be sad, more resigned than anything else. But Quinn knew it had to hurt losing the one person she thought she belonged with.

“It’s not-” Santana shrugged. “I’m okay, really.”

“Still, I know how much you wanted to be with her.” Quinn looked over at her. “Did it just happen?”

“No. It was right after Sectionals.”

Quinn frowned. “But you two were still together before Winter Break.”

“It was just easier than answering a bunch of questions from people who don’t even really care. Besides, we’re still friends. Really,” Santana added at Quinn’s skeptical look. “That’s part of the reason we broke up. We were friends first and at least this way, we didn’t hang on until we hated each other.”

“That’s sensible.” Quinn nodded.

“I know. I’m surprised I was able to think it through like that.” Santana smirked. “It’s usually my nature to bulldoze through everything. But I would have ruined everything if I had done that this time.”

“Oh.” Quinn was still speechless.

“And that’s why I’m avoiding all the parties going on tonight. What about you?” Santana asked.

“I’m just not in a party mood.” Quinn pulled her hand away from Santana’s, ducking her head. She was telling the truth but Santana wouldn’t believe her.

“Come on, really. That’s all you’re giving me?” Santana sneered. “I poured my heart out and you’re spewing platitudes?”

Quinn sighed. Santana wasn’t going to let this go. “It’s been a long couple of months. I wanted to think. And generally, I’m alone when I come here.”

“Sorry for ruining it for you. I just figured nobody else would show up tonight.” Santana bumped her shoulder against Quinn’s.

“No, it’s been good talking to you.” Quinn sighed again. “It’s weird to think about it. We’ve got one more semester and then we’re gone.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Me, either but it’s unsettling. This school, this football field used to be the center of our live. And now it’s almost over,” Quinn said softly.

“You sound like you’re going to miss it,” Santana said incredulously.

“No. Definitely not. I just never thought I’d get out of here but I will. It’s almost over.” Quinn shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Sounds stupid, I know.”

“Uh-uh. I know exactly what you mean.” Santana scoffed. “Of course, who knows if I’m actually going to be able to get out this shit hole and go to college?”

“What are you talking about? You’ve got decent grades, you’re a talented cheerleader and your parents can pay for wherever you want to go.”

“My parents were pissed about the whole gay thing.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said,” Santana interrupted with a scowl on her face. “But I lied. I didn’t want to have to hear a bunch of crap from the Glee Club. Especially since most of them didn’t give a shit about me.”

“That sucks. Did- They didn’t kick you out, did they?” Quinn stared at her in surprise.

“No. They already had enough family embarrassment. Can’t have Dr. Lopez’s daughter living on the street,” Santana said resentfully. “They’re barely speaking to me. And I have no idea if they’re going to be done with me once I graduate.”

Quinn shook her head. “That’s awful.”

“It’s not like it’s a surprise. There was a reason I never said anything to them.” Santana punched her fist into her hand.

“I know you’re not one to want to talk but I know all about parental rejection,” Quinn said carefully, hoping she wasn’t overstepping. She wanted to help but Santana would fly off the handle with little provocation.

“You do, don’t you?” Santana shrugged. “I don’t really want to talk about it. I’d like to forget all about it but it seems like that’s impossible. There’s always something that reminds me.”

“Like what?” Quinn wanted to keep Santana talking. She got the feeling that Santana needed to get this out, even thought she might not want to.

“Everything. I mean, everyone’s talking about college and I can’t count on my parents. I go into Glee Club and I see Finn’s stupid face and just get so pissed.”

“That’s not fun.” Quinn winced. She’d been so focused on the mess she’d made of her life that she hadn’t noticed the stress Santana had been dealing with.

“No, it’s not.” Santana snorted. “You want to know something funny? Coach Sylvester’s the only one who actually apologized in this whole mess.”

“Are you serious?” Quinn asked. Finn was totally oblivious sometimes but he’d seemed sorry.

“Well, if you count organizing that ridiculous ‘Lady Music Week’ as an apology, then Finn did but I don’t count it. That was just to make himself feel better,” Santana spat out, obviously still irritated.

“Yeah, I noticed what he was doing was out of guilt but I would’ve thought he would apologize one on one,” Quinn said.

“God, he kept saying all this stuff about not wanting me to hurt myself but it wasn’t about me. It was about him seeming like a good guy.” Santana groaned. “And Mr. Schuester and Shelby just let him get away with it. Like my feelings didn’t even matter.”

“I’m sorry, Santana.” Quinn know that wasn’t helping but she didn’t know what else to say.

“You didn’t do anything to be sorry for. Hell, you didn’t participate in that songfest. That’s enough for me.”

“Hey, it was partly self-preservation.,” Quinn joked. “I assumed you would go after anyone who patronized you.”

“Yeah.” Santana smiled at her. “I thought about it but Mr. Schuester was protecting Finn. I doubted he honestly gave a crap how I felt.”

“That’s a safe bet. Mr. Schue doesn’t care about anyone but his pets.” Quinn laughed, glad that Santana had relaxed a bit.

“I’m just tired of all the bullshit. I wish this year was over.” Santana sighed.   
“Well, you’ve got about five minutes to go.” Quinn checked her watch.

“Cute, that’s not what I meant. I mean the school year.” Santana pushed Quinn’s shoulder.

“Just teasing.” Quinn took Santana’s hand, wrapping it up in her own. “You’re freezing. Come here. Get under my blanket.”

“I’m fine.” Santana waved away Quinn’s concern.

“No, you’re not. Get under this blanket with me.” Quinn wrapped the blanket around the both of them, putting her arm around her.

“You worry too much,” Santana grumbled, even as she leaned closer to Quinn.

“Humor me. I really care about you,” Quinn said, holding Santana in her arms.

“Really?”

“Of course,” Quinn promised. She knew they hadn’t been talking a lot but she thought Santana realized how much she cared.

“It’s just- You kind of disappeared over the summer.”

“That wasn’t about you.” Quinn rolled her eyes, thinking back on the mess she’d made of her life during the past six months. “I was going through a lot and I couldn’t be around anyone who would try to fix me.”

“That makes sense.” Santana leaned her head on Quinn’s shoulder. “I guess I just missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Quinn closed her eyes as her heart started to beat faster. This wasn’t the first time she’d felt this pull toward Santana but she couldn’t act on it. It seemed like they were finally getting their friendship back on track. There was no need to complicate things.

“It’s funny,” Santana said slowly as if she were considering every word she said. “I never would’ve dreamed that would end the year wrapped up under a blanket with you. But I honestly don’t think I want to be anywhere else.”

“That’s sweet.” Quinn pulled Santana even closer. She was playing a dangerous game but she couldn’t make herself stop. It felt too good having Santana this close to her.

“I don’t hear that too often.”

“You try to hide it but I know you have a big heart,” Quinn whispered as she ignored everything her body wanted.

“I always thought Brittany was the only one who ever thought that,” Santana said quietly.

“No.” Quinn pulled slightly away so that she could look Santana in the eyes. “There’s someone out there who’s going to notice how special you are.”

“Do you have any specific person?” Santana grinned.

“I- Uh- I don’t know.” Quinn’s gaze dropped to Santana’s lips. This was crazy. She had to stop thinking like this. Santana didn’t see her that way. She was lonely and Quinn was reading into something that wasn’t actually there.

“Quinn? You okay? You’re off in space.” Santana used a hand to turn Quinn’s face toward her.

“Yeah, I was just thinking.” Quinn was rapidly losing control. She should get away but she couldn’t make herself move.

“Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?” Santana asked with a teasing smile on her face.

“Maybe once or twice.” Quinn’s face flushed and she was glad that it was dark out there. They were flirting. Santana was flirting with her and Quinn didn’t know what to do. It would be wrong to act on it but she was close to losing her mind. Santana was too beautiful and their bodies were pressed all together.

“It’s okay, you know.”

“What?” Quinn asked. Santana had never looked at her like this before and it was slightly unnerving.

“You’re kind of wonderful,” Santana murmured before leaning in and capturing Quinn’s lips.

“Oh!” Quinn let out a surprised gasp before closing her eyes and kissing back. This was good, better than she’d ever imagine in daydreams that she had more often than she’d like to admit. For one thing, she had never dreamed that Santana would kiss her first.

“Happy New Year, Quinn,” Santana said, pulling back with a smile.

“Oh.” Quinn tried to smile even as disappointment filled her body.

“What’s wrong?” Santana asked as Quinn pulled away from her.

“Nothing. Happy New Year, Santana.” Quinn turned around, feeling like an idiot. Their kiss meant nothing. It was a love the one you’re with New Year’s thing. And Quinn was surprisingly hurt. Apparently, she’d had deeper feeling for Santana than she’d realized.

“For someone who convinced a guy he got her pregnant via hot tub, you’re not a good liar.” Santana put her hand on Quinn’s shoulder. “Why are you upset?”

“Can you drop it?” Quinn scoffed even as she said the words. Santana never let things go. Especially when you really wanted her to.

“Nope. I poured my heart out. Now, it’s your turn.” Santana looked at Quinn expectantly.

“Fine. Fine.” Quinn shook her head impatiently. “But this is going to cause problems between us.”

Santana rolled her us. “You didn’t throw me out of the closet so I think we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.” Quinn pursed her lips as she tried to gather her thoughts. “It’s stupid but when you kissed me, I liked it. And I kind of thought that maybe you liked it, too.”

“I did. So what’s the problem?” Santana asked impatiently.

“I- I felt something. For you.” Quinn shrugged, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead. She didn’t want to see the mocking look or worse, pity in Santana’s eyes.

“Um, what?” Santana forced Quinn to turn toward her. “You have feelings for me?”

“I- yes. I haven’t really thought about it because I know you’d never reciprocate. But I’ve always thought you were gorgeous. And now that I’m not hiding anymore, it’s kind of obvious that I really like you.” Quinn blushed, her mind racing with thoughts. It was difficult to concentrate.

“Not hiding? Last time I checked, you never came skipping out of the closet.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “I meant from myself. Obviously, I’ve got parent issues of my own. I’m not going to risk my mom cutting me off before college. But after all the crap I’ve been through the last few years, I’m not afraid to tell myself that I’m attracted to women. To you, specifically.”

“Really? That’s how you’re going to put it?” Santana asked, smirking.

“Look, I don’t see the need to label myself. And I’m not going to let you or anyone else put one on me,” Quinn snapped. She drew in a breath, trying to calm down. Santana wanted to provoke her but an argument wouldn’t help anything.

“Yeah, okay,” Santana said with a shrug of her shoulder. “It does kind of suck when people try to force you into box.”

“Exactly.” Quinn nodded.

“Listen. I-I just broke up with Brittany. I can’t-”

“Oh, Santana. I’m not an idiot.” Quinn covered her face with her hands. This was so embarrassing. It couldn’t possibly get any worse. “I know you don’t have feelings for me.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“What?” Quinn lifted her head, looking at Santana in surprise.

“I’m not in love with you,” Santana said simply. “But I’m not blind. You’re attractive and I spent years trying to ignore that. But I definitely liked kissing you.”

“Oh. Wow.” Quinn couldn't stop the smile from spreading all over her face.

“I like you a lot but I’m not going to fall in love right now. I’ll kiss you but this isn’t a fairy tale,” Santana warned her.

“You think I don’t know that?” Quinn laughed. “I don’t want that, either. Despite the fact that we’re surrounded by people who like to sing out their feelings like it’s never going to end, I know life doesn’t work like that.”

“Just so we’re clear.” Santana leaned in, a devious look on her face.

“Yeah, we’re clear,” Quinn agreed, an answering smirk on her face. “Where do we go from here?”

“We can go home separately and ignore each other for the rest of break and go back to being friends who make bitchy comments.”

“Or?” Quinn raised her eyebrow as her mind spun with possibilities.

“Or, I follow you home and we kiss some more and have some fun.” Santana tilted her head, looking at Quinn with seductive eyes.

“Oh, wow.” Quinn kissed her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in close.

“You agree, huh?” Santana murmured in between kisses.

“Uh, yeah. Let’s go.” Quinn stood up quickly, getting tangled in her blanket.

“Whoa, careful.” Santana caught her arm, steadying her. “Relax. I’m not going to disappear on you.”

“Right. Of course.” Quinn smiled shakily.

“Don’t be so nervous.” Santana kissed her gently. “I’m right here with you. This- We can get to your house and figure things out there.”

“That sounds good.” Quinn nodded, nervous energy still causing her to bounce on her feet. “My mom’s at some party so we’ll be all alone.”

“Great.”

“Let’s go.” Quinn held onto Santana’s hand, excited beyond belief. This would be a good night, she just knew it.

\---------------

“You doing all right?” Santana asked, pausing her kisses to look at Quinn.

“Yeah. Mmm.” Quinn tugged on Santana’s neck, encouraging her to kiss her again.

“Good.” Santana trailed kisses down Quinn’s neck, a hand coming up to cup her breast.

“Oh!” Quinn gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head. She’d never felt like this before. She was very quickly losing control. She wanted to go further but she honestly had no idea what she was doing.

“Hey.” Santana patted her cheek. “Are you thinking too much again?”

“No. this is exactly where I want to be. Come here,” Quinn said, trying to pull Santana back down to her.

“Quinn, this doesn’t have to be a one night thing. If you want more, we’ll have more time together.” Santana held herself above Quinn, smiling sweetly at her.

“But you said-”

“I said I wasn’t falling in love again,” Santana interrupted Quinn with a finger over her mouth. “And I won’t. But this doesn’t have to end when the sun rises. We don’t have to rush anything.”

“We don’t?” Quinn released a breath, feeling lighter all of a sudden. She wanted Santana but maybe not all at once.

“No. Kissing you is nice but I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“You’re not forcing me,” Quinn assured her. She didn’t want Santana to blame herself for something that wasn’t her fault.

“I’m glad. Because I’d never want to hurt you.” Santana yawned. “It’s late. Why don’t we go to sleep and we’ll talk more in the morning?”

“Just talk?” Quinn lifted an eyebrow, her heart racing at the thought of spending more time with Santana.

“Maybe do more than talk.” Santana smirked, collapsing onto the bed next to her.

“That sounds good. And so does sleep.” Quinn scooted over, resting her head on Santana’s shoulder. “Is this okay?”

“Sure.” Santana pulled Quinn’s arm until it was around her waist. “Night, Quinn.”

“Good night, Santana.” Quinn drifted off to sleep, the stress of the past few months fading away. Who would have guessed that all she need was time with an old friend?

\----------------

“Uggh.” Santana groaned, elbowing Quinn in the side. “Why are your blinds open?”

“What?” Quinn blinked as she woke up; trying to figure out what was going on.

“It’s too early and the damn sun woke me up,” Santana grumbled, turning over onto her stomach and pulling a pillow over her heard.

“Sorry. I forgot to shut them yesterday.” Quinn shifted, looking over at Santana.

“I can feel you staring. It’s creepy.” Santana used a hand to swat at her.

“Can’t help it. I’m kind of amazed.”

“Well, making out with me is an amazing experience. You’re probably still in shock.”

Quinn burst into laughter. “Oh, my god!”

“Hey!” Santana lifted her head, glaring at her.

“Come here.” Quinn pulled her over to her. “I’m sorry it’s so early but I’m not sorry you’re here.”

“Really? No second thoughts?” Santana asked, a bashful smile on her face.

“Nope,” Quinn promised her. “Last night was the best night I’ve had in a long time.”

“Wow, I’m surprised. I kind of thought you’d panic and refuse to talk to me,” Santana said, smiling in relief.

Quinn shook her head firmly. “I’m done worrying over everything. I just want to enjoy this for however long it lasts.”

“That’s amazingly practical. So the old Quinn is still stuck inside you somewhere, huh?” Santana grinned, kissing the frown from Quinn’s face. “Relax, that was supposed to be a compliment. I like the old, stuffy Quinn.”

“That’s insulting.” Quinn wrinkled her nose.

“Maybe so but it’s funny.” Santana tangled a hand into Quinn’s hair.

“You think you’re funny but you’re really not.” Quinn looked at her, a smile fighting to come over her face.

“I think you know I’m funny.” Santana leaned down, pressing her cheek to Quinn’s. “You know, it’s weird. I thought this vacation would be awful but it’s looking up.”

“Well, yeah. Spending the rest of break kissing sounds pretty good.” Quinn wrapped her arms around her, holding onto her securely.

“Mmm, yeah.” Santana kissed her again, pinning her to the bed and slipping on of her legs in between Quinn’s. “Tell me if I’m going too fast.”

“You’re not. This is just what I want.” Quinn wanted to lose herself in Santana but she couldn’t. Not yet. “There’s just one last thing.”

“What?” Santana pulled back, looking at her in concern.

“I know that you’re out now but I- I can’t be. I can’t have everyone find out,” Quinn said, hoping she hadn’t just ruined everything.

“Oh.” Santana shook her head. “No, I- I don’t really want everyone in my business. We have a bunch of gossips for friends. They’d never leave us alone.”

“I hadn’t even thought about that. I was thinking about my mom.” Quinn sighed. “She might think it was just a phase but she might cut me off. I can’t risk it.”

“It’s okay. Calm down.” Santana palmed Quinn’s cheek. “I never wanted to be the poster child for gay rights. And you’ve had a hard time with your parents. We don’t have to tell anyone. I don’t care about anyone else. This is just us.”

“Yeah.” Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

“Now that that’s settled, can we get back to the fun stuff?” Santana asked, her eyes dropping to Quinn’s lips.

“Sure thing.” Quinn let out a moan when Santana pressed into her once again. She wasn’t going to think too much about this. For once, she’d lose herself in someone else. She knew Santana would never let her down. This would be the best time she’d had in a long time.


End file.
